


Sleeping Lover

by JJ00



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Beta Niall, I will add more tags later, M/M, Omega Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ00/pseuds/JJ00
Summary: Niall and Liam are perverted. Harry and Louis have sex in their sleep.





	Sleeping Lover

The four best friends having been planning to go on vacation in Autumn for three months now, but since stressful jobs and unsuccessful family planning are constant obstacles the trip to Jamaica was put on hold. Fast forward to the second week into the third month we catch Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam taking their first steps into the hotel suite.

“Remind me next time to never let Niall make the hotel arrangements,” mumbled Harry as he tripped over luggage. By showing his frustration his threw his belongings down by the couch.

“Um, excuse me, I booked three rooms. Don’t pass blame to me when the hotel fucked up,” Niall snapped walking to the only room in the suite, “just go downstairs and sort everything out.”

Liam sighed and stated that he was exhausted and didn’t want to hear anymore arguing for the rest of the night. Both him and Louis followed Niall into the room setting their luggage down as well.

Harry continued to mumble under his breath, curing the hotel and Niall. He’s going to report this on Yelp. He’s already decided. Kicking off his shoes his body began to relax into the couch registering what Chelsey, the woman who assigned the temporary suited as an apology on behalf of the hotel, said about the couches — they pulled out and changed into beds. How convenient.

The friends had an consensus on taking turns showers and sleeping for more than 15 hours to catch up on the sleep they missed from the flight. Louis was the first on bathed and plopped on the bed making himself at home, snuggling into the blankets.

“Come on Lou, can’t me and Ni have the bed to ourselves? It’s been a long night.” Liam whined.

“No can do. My body already fell asleep, Payne.”

The two heard Harry call from the living area and Niall’s not-so-quiet laugh from the bathroom they all had to share, “You were doomed the moment he walked in the room Liam.”

Liam’s chuckle was his way of agreeing to the statement. Louis seemed unbothered by it and simply snuggled into blankets even more.

As the suite quieted down from the laughs and bickering, exhaustion crept its way down the hall and into the room. Harry was scrolling on the explore page on his Instagram account, he didn’t know how he got there. His plan was to check his mother’s story... why is he watching animal and slime videos?

Niall and Liam were spooning whispering about they’re possible child’s name. After their surrogate decided last minute she wanted to keep the baby, the couple wanted to wait a while before thinking about children again. They both felt betrayed and slightly depressed about the situation.

“Emily? I’ve always loved that name,” Liam gushed and squeezed Niall’s waist to show his excitement. Niall said the name slow as if tasting the name in his mouth for the first time, he visualized what their little girl would look like. They were doing a closed adoption.

“I like it, I really do.”

They shared a wet kiss and giggled. This is when Louis decided enough was enough. He huffed and threw the cozy blankets off his body, instantly greeted by the chilled air, and rolled out of bed.

“You two are absolutely disgusting. Talking about your unborn children at midnight. I mean honestly.”

Niall spoke up,”How dare we be happy.”

“Exactly! You understand my frustration then. ”

Louis found Harry still on his phone grinning and climbed in next to him snatching a pillow form under his head, “Who are you texting? A lover back at home no one knew about?”

Harry turned to his friend, phone still in hand, “No. Did you know people have slime conventions?”

“Okay you’ve had enough phone time. Time to sleep, Styles.

Which brings us here: Niall couldn’t sleep, too excited to go back home and see his daughter, Emily, for the first time. Feeling dehydrated yet ecstatic, Niall left the warmth of his bed and mate to pour himself a glass of water.

Just as he was about to go back in his room, Niall turned his head and seen his two best friends cuddling. Smiling to himself, he quickly ran to get Liam.

“This is adorable. They look comfortable.” Liam observed.

“You know Louis always did like them tall and geeky, Li.”

“And Harry always did like Louis. How about we play Exotic Cupid,” Liam nudged Niall wriggling his eyebrows, “It’ll be like real life sims. They wouldn’t know. We’ll take this to the grave.”

It was clear on Niall’s face that he was weighing out the pros and cons. The possible outcomes. Louis couldn’t get pregnant since he wasn’t born female so ‘accidental pregnancy’ could be crossed off the list. Louis and Harry wouldn’t know because Niall and his partner in crime would clean any evidence.

“Ah. What the hell.” Niall shrugged and Liam silently cheered.

Niall lifted the blankets discovering Louis’ leg thrown over Harry’s hips and the alpha’s legs entangled with the omega’s straight one. A whine escaped Louis’ throat due to him disliking the cold and cuddled even closer, a deep growl from Harry followed. His grip on Louis’ waist tightened. Their bodies reacted to each other’s subconsciously.

“How protective of you Harry. Taking care of your omega.” Liam teased. Niall threw his head back in a silent laugh.

Liam grabbed hold of Louis and pushed his body over so he was laying directly on top of the taller lad, pushes his feet upwards so his knees were align to Harry’s ribs resulting in Louis’ bum being spread. Niall skillfully pushed both male’s pajama pants to their knees along with their boxer briefs.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Niall looked up at Liam grinning.

He thought for a minute, “What if they wake up?”

The question got a scoff in response, “If they didn’t wake up when we repositioned them they won’t wake up after all this.”

Liam seemed to agree as he gently grabbed Harry’s half-hard cock and directed it to Louis’ hole, slowly pushing the head inside. A gasp left the omega’s lips before he pushed his ass toward to intruder, forcing it deeper into him, and went completely limp.

Niall and Liam took a step back to admire what was shown to them. Their best friends being connected in the most intimate way, the perverted couple almost wanted to look away. Almost.

“I saw this in a porno once,” Liam confessed, “kind of wanted to see it in person. At some point instincts are supposed to take over.”

Niall sat down on the floor, his eyes never leaving the lewd scenery, pulling Liam with him.

“Now we wait, I guess.”

After about fifteen minutes, Harry hips began to twitch and lift off the bed, pushing deeper into Louis, it was obvious the omega clenched his walls around Harry’s cock by the aroused growl that Harry released. Louis, again, pushed his hips back chasing the pleasure and moaned.

Niall and Liam were alert, watching every movement.

The sleeping pair hotly ground their hips into one another’s as Louis’ slick coated around Harry’s cock, it pooled at the base of it before sliding down his balls and dripped onto the bed. Harry hips stopped its movement, Louis’ impatient whine was cut short once the grinding turned into rough fucking.

The sound of skin slapping, Louis’ moans and whimpers accompanied by Harry’s rough growls soon filled the room.

More slick pooled at the base of the alpha’s cock, his thighs and his omega’s ass. Harry’s hips sped up causing some slick from his balls to fly off and land directly onto Liam’s lower lip. Some time into the mating session the other alpha in the room leaned a bit closer, captivated by what he was seeing.

Subconsciously Liam’s tongue darted out and licked up the slick from his lips. A hand gripped his clothed cock after he moaned from the taste, he turned his head to see Niall stroking his average sized cock still watching Louis and Harry.

Louis’ loud whimpering woke him up, he moaned even louder once he realized what was happening and whose cock was rubbing against his prostate. He sunk his teeth into his lover’s collarbone and he felt Harry squeeze his hip.

“Are you okay, Love? Am I hurting you,” Harry rough voice whispered into Louis’ ear.

Louis shook his head, now meeting his hips with his alpha’s resulting in more pressure on his prostate. His moans escalated, “No, and you better not fucking stop.”

As Harry moaned again, he lifted his head finding his friends masturbating to the sights of him fucking and if Harry’s being honest, it only spurred him on even more.

Harry told his lover what was going on behind him and it resulted in Louis fully riding Harry’s cock.

A voice nearly started them both, “He’s gonna knot him. Should we stop them?”

Before the voice could get a reply, Louis slammed his hips down, surprising both himself and his three friends. Loud moans ripped out of the lover’s throat. Harry’s knot was shoved passed the tight ringed muscle and inflated, pressed firmly into the omega’s prostate stimulating it until the sensitivity was almost unbearable.

Louis’ orgasm took over his body in waves, spilling between his and Harry’s body, just when things started to calm Louis’ walls was painted with the alpha’s cum. Moans and whimpers was shared between both sets of lovers.

More time passed, Harry’s knot deflated and his cock slid out of his omega’s body. Just when cum tricked out of Louis’ hole, Liam’s moan shattered the silence and came in Niall’s mouth. Light pants could be heard in the room.

After all of the excitement, Liam cleaned up all traces of evidence and retreated back to their bedroom with his mate. Little do they know Harry and Louis were watching, waiting for the click of the closed door and Louis sprung up feeling too hot in his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair and Harry pushed back into his new lover’s body.

“Again, Omega.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
